


Bored

by jaerie



Series: driving me crazy, but I'm into it [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Camboy Harry Styles, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Fondling, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Phone Sex, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Harry is bored and decides to put on an unscheduled cam show.  Louis never misses a show.





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and needed a little kink to separate two projects I'm working on. So here is a bunch of smutty words.
> 
> **I hate that this has to be said but here we go. I do not allow any of my works to be translated or reposted to any platform. This includes, but is not limited to, Wattpad, Tumblr, other AO3 accounts. Reposting and “giving credit” is not an authorized use of my content. Any translations or reposted material will be reported immediately.**

“Good evening, gentlemen,” Harry said after flipping on his lights, cameras and going live.  He smiled and gave a small wave to the camera before sitting down at his desk in front of his laptop to chat for a few moments with his viewers.  They always liked when he took the time to give them some attention. 

“Excuse you!” Harry mock gasped as he read a viewer comment on his abnormally comfy (and less revealing) outfit.  

He looked down at his nearly threadbare vintage Stones tee and sweatpants, pouting as he looks back up at the camera.  

“This is one of my favourite shirts!  Yeah, yeah yeah. You like me better with it off.  We’ll get to that.” Harry chuckled, shaking his head as he scrolled through some of the other comments as his viewer count grew the longer he was live.  

“I was just catching up on some Kardashian’s and got a little bored– and a little horny if I’m being honest.  I didn’t plan out a show like I usually do. Hope you’re not too disappointed.” 

Harry smirked as he stood and began to tease the camera, pulling up his shirt to flash his tattoos in a bit of a dance to the Kings of Leon album he’d thrown on.  Pony Up wasn’t exactly the sexiest song to strip to but it fit his mood. A little playful, a little unusual, but with a nice tempo to go on. It felt more like he was dancing around his kitchen by himself as he cooked rather than taking off his clothes for a bunch of strangers.  But having fun was one of the reasons why he loved performing for the cameras and his viewers loved him for it. 

He dragged his hands up his sides along with his shirt, pulling it over his head as he turned his back to the camera and made a show of stretching his arms above his head and dropping the shirt to the ground.  A glance over his shoulder and a sexy look sent his tip counter on fire, rotating his hips slowly to the beat in a way that he knew made the muscles in his back flex delightfully. What probably seemed like a sultry stare at the camera was really just his eyes glued to the monitor, turning himself on by watching the way his body moved.  

Sticking his thumbs in the loose band of his sweats, he teased the top of the pink lacy panties he had already been wearing, loving the way his dick felt in their soft and silky hold as he moved.  He pushed the joggers to rest just under the curve of his cheeks, leaving the front held up just over the forming bulge there. Keeping his eyes on himself, he turned and began to palm over his dick, making a show of finally letting his eyes fall shut and moaning with moist parted lips.  

“Fuck, finally!” he moaned out, long fingers curling around under his balls to graze over the sensitive space just behind them.  Through two layers of fabric it wasn’t much stimulation but his body was no stranger to the whole routine. It knew what was coming.  

“I’m so pent up!” 

He knew how to drop his voice and make it sexy, always using it to his advantage when he could.  His hand slipped below the cover of his sweats, teasing the cameras with the motion of what he was doing before revealing the goods to the camera.  He always liked to make them beg for it a little, really make them thirsty for it. 

His free hand wandered over his torso, squeezing his nipples and traveling over his abs that he worked so hard to maintain.  His body was a work of art that even he wasn’t immune to. It was definitely narcissistic to get off to himself, but in this line of work, he found it hard to not find himself attractive.  Plus, deep down he knew it was the attention. It wasn’t as if he jerked off alone while looking at himself in the mirror or anything. It was all the energy from the show. 

The joggers slowly slid down his legs as he let them, hand still hidden beneath the panties as he fondled himself.  It was only a few steps back to the mattress and he took them, turning his back to the camera and spreading his legs wide as he bent to rest his chest against the bed.  Fingers slide back further beneath the pink lace, ghosting over his hole and back down again as he whined in anticipation. 

Harry was glad he had taken the time to shave his legs that morning, knowing his thighs looked delicious when they were smooth and lightly tanned.  His ass looked best that way, too, confirmed by the soft coin sounds of his tip counter he could hear as he slid the panties down to reveal his round cheeks.  Checking the monitor, he slapped his hands down together, one on each side, making sure the sound echoed through the room. His fingers crawled inward and pulled his cheeks apart, the strategically placed lighting making it easy to see his exposed hole.  

He let them have a long look before dribbling some lube down his crack, wincing slightly at the chill of it hitting his warm skin.  It was a familiar feeling, though, one he welcomed. 

It was a bit difficult to get the right angle to spread the lube over himself, wanting to keep the panties in place just a bit longer before revealing it all.  He found the right position to slide a finger in, twisting his body to sink the entire digit into himself in one long and slow thrust. A low moan came out of him, not even forced for the audience.  He genuinely liked the feeling of being penetrated, even if it was his own finger. 

Before a show, he usually took some time to prep himself before hand, but since this had been spur of the moment, the audience got the full experience, got to witness every true reaction as he worked himself open.  Every moan and squeak was unfiltered as he added fingers, thighs tight and then shaking as he moved through the process. 

Finally, he pulled his fingers out and turned, resting on the edge of the bed to show the camera the growing wet spot where the head of his cock was straining against the lace. 

“So hard,” he moaned, giving in and reaching in to pull his dick free, fisting it with a few tight strokes to release some of the building pressure that had been begging for stimulation.  His head fell back to expose the length of his throat, another moan pouring smoothly out into the air. 

“Haven’t come in forever, not gonna last long,” he mumbled, his free hand moving to cup and fondle his balls.

After giving his dick some thorough attention, he squeezed the base and rummaged through his drawer, cursing himself for not at least being a little organized before starting.  Usually, his toys were pre-chosen and ready to go before he ever went live. This time, he just grabbed one of his favourite go-tos and climbed up onto the bed in a wide squat that left his crotch exposed.  

He didn’t linger to tease as he often would, instead positioning the thick dildo under him.  Using gravity to help, he held the fake dick steady and started to sink down, jaw dropped open and moaning as it stretched him wide.  Not everyone enjoyed it, but he had grown to love the burn of the stretch, the uncomfortable moments as his body grew accustomed to being split open. 

The dildo continued to slide into him until he was fully seated, choosing to stay in that position and swivel his hips rather than fuck himself with it which would have required more work.  He was too close, though, already buzzing with the need to come. 

If it was his normal show, he might have gotten himself off earlier so the urge wouldn’t be so strong, but this was for himself.  If he didn’t have a channel that made him money, if he were just a normal person bored on a weekend, he’d probably just be jerking off to some porn or a romance movie instead.  But he had followers who loved to watch so, this time, they got a peek into his more instinctual side.

It didn’t take much to find the right angle for the dildo to be rubbing up against his prostate, this scene too routine for it to be difficult.  His fist jerked as his hips rocked, whining out and then groaning when the build settled between his hips and his thighs began to quiver. 

“Fuck! Oh Fuck!” he moaned, throwing his head back through the shudder that moved through his body in the seconds before he started to shoot over his sheets.

He milked himself until he was dry and then after that, leaned back and propped himself up by his hands.  His hips still moved slightly to ride the aftershocks, his dick twitching as it deflated between his legs.  

He nearly forgot he was even on camera until he heard his phone buzz on the desk.  In a daze, he grinned and looked back at the camera, seeing his blotchy face and hairline damp with sweat.  

“That’s what I needed,” he said with a lazy drawl, winking at the camera before using his remote to cut the stream.  

Once he wasn’t live, he collapsed back on the bed, wincing as he slowly pulled the dildo out.  That part was always uncomfortable. 

His phone began to buzz again and after a moment, he made himself move enough to grab it.  

“Hi,” he greeted, having a good idea who was on the other side.  

“Could have called me over, you know.”   The familiar voice made him grin, flopping back down onto the bed with his eyes closed.  

“You know I’m a tease, Lou.”  Harry’s voice sounded shot and he hadn’t done more than moan.  He must have been more into it than he thought. 

“That was quite a show.  I’m glad I didn’t miss it.” 

Harry could tell that Louis was touching himself on the other end, the pattern of his breathing all too familiar to him now after so long.  

“Was thinking about you the whole time,” he mumbled, “About how you just hold me there when I ride you, won’t let me bounce.”  

Louis moaned on the other end.  Harry could easily hear his tells as Louis came, probably sitting in his desk chair in front of his laptop, still watching the replay of his livestream.  

“Was that good for you, Lou?” Harry cooed, dancing his own fingertips lightly up and down his chest.  

“You’re always good for me, Haz.  Always. I missed you today. I should be done with this article by tomorrow so I’ll give you call before I drop by.  You looked beautiful tonight, baby.” 

Harry preened under the complement, always hungry for Louis’ attention in particular.  

“Love you.  I’ll talk to you in the morning.”  

Harry was still smiling when they said their goodbyes, curling up to bask in the afterglow before he gave in and went to clean up.  

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog me on tumblr if you want](http://jaerie.tumblr.com/post/172227288207/bored-e-2k-by-jaerie-harry-is-bored-and-decides)


End file.
